The subject invention generally relates to computer-based list management services and, more particularly, relates to systems and method for managing to-do list task items via a computer network.
In the art, computer-based list management services are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,965, entitled “Wish List,” describes a system and method for managing an on-line wish list. The described system and method allows a user to create a list of items that the user would like others to purchase for the user or a list of items that the user would like to retain for a later purchase. The system provides a user interface that allows the user to select items electronically to add to a user specific gift list. The user interface communicates through an interface component that extracts data from a number of databases, such as a merchant database, an offers database, and a products database.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,109, entitled “Schedule And To-Do List For Pen-Based Computer System,” describes a system and method for managing a to-do list. The described system and method displays a calendar on a computer display. When a user selects at least one day on the calendar, the system displays either a schedule or a to-do list for the selected date or dates.
Additional publications that describe computer-based list management services include U.S. Publication No. 2009/0113428, entitled “Method And Apparatus For Facilitating A Location Based, Distributed To-Do List,” U.S. Publication No. 2009/0094623, entitled “System And Method For Programmatically Generating To-Do List And Creating Notification Between Calendar And Other Applications,” U.S. Publication No. 2007/0255593, entitled “To-Do Lists With Timer Functionality In Computerized Healthcare Environment,” U.S. Publication No. 2004/0230685, entitled “Location-Based To-Do List Reminders,” U.S. Publication No. 2009/0112729, entitled “Wish List Associated With Buddy List Screen Name,” U.S. Publication No. 2009/0100076, entitled “Controlling And Using Virtual Universe Wish Lists,” U.S. Publication No. 2009/0094260, entitled “Image-Based Wish List Population,” and U.S. Publication No. 2008/0154632, entitled “Services For Increasing The Utility Of Electronic Wish Lists,” as well as U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,675, entitled “Interactive To-Do List Item Notification System Including GPS Interface,” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,490, entitled “Services For Increasing The Utility Of Electronic Wish Lists.”
While the systems and methods described in these exemplary publications, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, generally work for their intended purpose, the subject invention provides improvements thereto which improvements will become apparent from the descriptions that follow.